creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metalkong1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki Members Pasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bill9929 (Talk) 04:46, February 3, 2012 ClericofMadness 11:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Understood. It will not happen again. Metalkong1 02:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the edits on my pasta c: but you really didn't need to waste time on editing it, thank you anyway. UrbanUnicorn 03:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 23:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Just a heads-up, the workshop is more for stories that aren't posted to the wiki yet. You might want to use this forum (while following the posting guidelines outlined there.) As such, I removed your workshop posting. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:57, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. Thanks for pointing that out. ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 08:03, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Marked for Review Hello there, Metalkong. I had read your stories Daughters of Death, and after some consideration I believe that the best decision to do was to mark your story for review for an admin to review. The content in the story wasn't horrible, but I believe you need to proofread it. Ignoring any gramatical errors, the paper just looks messy. There's words that were repeated twice, there's unecessary spacing between words and letters. I'd proofread it, have someone proofread it, then proofread it again so that any issues regarding the format of the paper are handled. Note, that I'm not any sort of authority here, I just want everyone's stories to be the best of condition. NathanLeachman (talk) 17:09, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I guess. I'll edit as soon as I can. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 17:11, March 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hey Kong, how are you? I took a shot at He Who Drew the Flames. You have a lot of talent, but I think you're unsure about how to use it. I apologize in advance, my review's almost as long as your pasta. By the way, is this your only pasta? I looked at The Daughters of Death and the history says you didn't create it, so, I don't know where else to look. G'day, FrenchTouch (talk) Oh okay, I didn't understand at first. Well, I'll review it then, and I might leave a comment on your first one too. I appreciate that you can take criticism, this is how you become a great writer. Good luck, and see you on the next review, eh. FrenchTouch (talk) Re: Spelling There's no issue with region-specific spelling. Either way is accepted on the wiki. That being said, if editing someone else's story, do not change spelling from American to British or vice-versa. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, March 11, 2016 (UTC)